1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a drip beverage maker for producing a beverage.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Coffee making methods in common use today are by way of percolation and of drip.
The percolation method envisions flowing boiling water rapidly upwardly through a tube and then onto and through a charge of coarse coffee contained within a perforated container, the cycle being repeated to obtain sufficient brew strength.
The drip method envisions use of a perforated basket for holding the ground coffee and a perforated cover for distributing the water uniformly over the coffee, the water passing through the coffee and into such as a cup therebelow.